


Operation This-Will-Most-Likely-End-Badly

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Becker meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation This-Will-Most-Likely-End-Badly

Becker checked the gun he had slung over his shoulder.

"So, aliens?"

John looked away from where the young scientist was happily shouting at Rodney from across a dead something or other.

"So, dinosaurs?"

"So, how are we getting our people back?"

John shrugged.

"I was thinking we'd go through that shiny thing that McKay's so interested in, and get them back. How does that sound?"

Becker raised an eyebrow at him.

"It sounds idiotic and suicidal and exactly like something you would do."

John grinned back at him and zipped up his tac vest.

"Operation This-Will-Most-Likely-End-Badly is a go then."


End file.
